SuperShinyEevee's ToD of BAWSS
by SuperShinyEevee
Summary: KABOOM! THAT WAS YOUR BRAIN! CAUSE YOU JUST READ THIS EPIC ToD! I'm horrible at summaries. - -. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1 FLAMING TACOS!

**SSE: THIRD PERSON WRITING FTW! ANYWAYS! Welcome to your doom! … I mean ToD... *Whistles to himself* Just... ARGH! I CAN'T SAY WORDS! Just send in Truth or Dares for the smashers... and stuff. **

Dylan: *whispering* LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN!

**SSE: Yeah on that note, I will be accepting OCs. Anyways, Yeah this is my first story and all that good stuff. So yeah. SEND YO' ToDs! Then we can do stuff. Yeah. I guess since i have no reviews yet, I'll just make some I guess. **

**XxXxX**

**Some Guy (Who is completely real BTW)**

**Truths:**

**Sonic- Y U SO CHEAP!**

**Jigglypuff- I hope you DIE. 'Nuff said.**

**Meta Knight- Dylan stole your mask. U MAD?**

**Craptain Failcon- Why do you fail so much!**

**XxXxX**

Sonic- I'M NOT CHEAP! I'M JUST FAST!

Jiggly- NO! I hope YOU die!

Meta Knight- OF F**KING COURSE I'M MAD! GET OVER HERE!

Dylan- NO! I can make YOU get over HERE! *Pulls out Scorpion's Kunai*

**SSE- OKAAAY... Moving on... ANYWAYS. Sorry this one was kinda short but we need your reviews fools! Accepting OCs don't forget!**


	2. Chapter 2 NO! ICY BURRITOS!

CHAPTA 2! I GOT REVIEWS!

**SSE: I'm super psyched, let's do this! WHOOO!**

Dylan: Okay, who gave him sugar again?

**SSE: LET'S DO THIS! FIRST SET! YEAH!**

**XxXxX**

_**Kurono-Angel**_

_**Lololol, you're funny xD I'll send an OC, why not. Is there a form I need to use or what...**_

_** Truths! Actually, I'm a little brain-dead right now, cuz I'm super tiredc so my truths/dares will suck. Maybe I'll submit more when I'm more awake.**_

_** Wario- How much do you weigh? (over 9000?) **_

_** Falcon- What color is your toothbrush?**_

_** Dares: **_

_** Sonic- Uh, sing the My Little Pony theme song? xD**_

_****_**XxXxX**

Wario- I CANNOT DISCLOSE THIS INFORMATION AT THIS TIME. THE SECRET SERVICE OF THE MUSHROOM KINGD- *Is shot*

Toad- NOTHING TO SEE HERE! ... HEY LOOK A MONKEY! *Points in random direction*

Falcon- THE COLOR OF YOUR FACE AFTER IT GETS FALLLCOONNN PAWNCHEDDD!

Sonic- .No...

**SSE- YOU MUST DO IT! *maniacal laughter***

**XxXxX**

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Isn't the world a lovely place<br>My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Everywhere you go, a smiling face<br>Running and skipping; merrily tripping  
>Watching the morning unfold<br>My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>What does the future hold?<br>No sign of trouble in sight_  
><em> My Little Pony, My Little Pony<em>  
><em> May all your days be bright<em>  
><em> May all your days be bright<em>

**XxXxX**

Sonic- I... Want... To...Kill...Myself...

**SSE- NEXT SET!**

**XxXxX**

**_TheDumbDude1020_**

**_Alright I'll give some dares._**

_** Truths first-**_

_** Luigi:why are you such a scardy cat?**_

_** Zelda:Why don't you just kick Ganadorfs a$$ when he tries to kidnap you?**_

_** Dare time-**_

_** Sonic:jump into a pond for the rest of the chapter.**_

_** Zelda:Tie up Link**_

_** Samus:shoot Link now that he is tied up.**_

_** Finally **_

_** Ike:switch swords with meta knight for two chapters.**_

**XxXxX**

Luigi- Well It's because of my deep seated fear of spiders. And then one day I was approached by a man in a dark cloak-

(One long ramble later)

Luigi- And that's why I never eat baloney!

Zelda- ACTUALLY, THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. Hey Ganondork, Come here for a sec will 'ya?

(One a** whooping later)

Sonic- But wait! I can't swim! *Is pushed by Dylan*

Dylan- *trollface*

Zelda- *Ties up Link*

Samus- *charging up blaster- thingy*

Kirby- WAIIIIITTT! NOOOOOO...! *Jumps in front of the shot in slow motion*

Dylan- How is he falling like that?

**SSE- Beats me.**

Ike- Okay I guess. *Trades swords with Meta*

SSE- ANOTHER SET! THIS ONE IS FROM BOWSER COMMUNIST LV. X!

** XxXxX**

**_bowser comunist lv x_**

**_ok letsa go_**

_** truths:captin falcon: whats your fav drink?**_

_** luigi: IT SURE WAS NICE OF S.S.E TO INVITE US TO A PICNIC GAY LUIGI?**_

_** dk: what whould you do for a klodike bar**_

_** dares: every one: Face apple rain!**_

_** S.S.E: pick any oc from my profile for your story**_

**XxXxX**

Captain Falcon- FALCON-ADE!

Luigi- YES IT WAS AND WHY ARE WE YELLING!

DK- YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'D DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR! YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW! THIS, I WOULD DO THIS! *jumps into Ninja Mongoose's randomly spawned portal to the Navi dimension*

**SSE- I don't even know if he's gonna come back alive...**

APPLE RAIN ACTIVATE!

And then... EVERYONE DIED.

Naw not really.

Kirby- *Eats all the apples* 'Nuff said.

**SSE: All right cool! I choose... VARMID! (What can I say, I'm a sucker for minecraft stuff :)**

****Dylan- *fist bumps Varmid*

** NEXT SET!**

**XxXxX**

_**nerostar**_

___**I might send an oc later**_

_**Truther:**_

_**Jigglypuff y every1 hate u ur awesome -gives cake-**_

_**Sonic:SHADOWS BETTER**_

_**Samus:i bought other M (finaly) was it a good buy?**_

_**Dares**_

_**Zelda kill link now**_

_**Sonic jump off a cliff**_

_**Mario and luigi fight weegee and nyan cat**_

_**bye guys**_

**XxXxX**

Jigglypuff- Oh thanks-

**SSE- NO! *Knocks cake out of Jiggly's hands* THAT CAKE IS A LIE!**

Sonic is currently drowning, please leave a message after the sound. SOUND!

Samus- Two words. NO.

Link- YOU KNOW WHAT! F**K THIS! EVERYONE HATESS MEE! *Jumps off cliff*

Sonic is still currently drowning. Don't call again.

DEATH BRAWL!

(Minutes Later)

It looks like Weegee sucked out everyone's souls. Crap.

**SSE- NEXT SET! WHOO!**

**XxXxX**

_**Green Swordsgirl**_

_**I hope my O.C. can join in here's her info:**_

_**Name: Green**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Appearance: dark black hair, put into two ponytails, a green pointy hat(Like Link), wears a green shirt with the yellow gold Triforce symbol on it, white skinny pants leggings, and brown leather boots. She's also wearing brown fingerless gloves, has a small wooden shield strapped to her back, and a small sword on her left hand.**_

_**Personality: she's very nice, especially to Toon Link, and Link. She also loves Bowser and Ganondorf. She can get mad when people hurt Toon Link and can be very loud and random at times.**_

_**I HOPE THIS HELPED , NOW ON TO THE T or D's!**_

_**TRUTHS-**_

_**Link: How old are you? :P**_

_**Ganondorf: Why are you SUPER SLOW in Brawl? I know your all big and stuff, but I can control Bowser better than you! :O**_

_**Toon Link : Why weren't you in the Subspace Emissary! You're so cute, and you would've been AWESOME to have a role in the story!**_

_**DARES-**_

_**Toon Link: You rock. You're better than everyone else..'nuff said.. Have some chocolate fudge cake! -gives you some- :D**_

_**Wario: Here's 2 ton bags of garlic. Eat 'em all, go nuts and fart all the way to space!**_

_**Link: You're second best! (first is Toon Link) Have a cookie! :D**_

_**BAII! :D *I love chu, Toony! 3**_

_**-Green swordsgirl**_

**XxXxX**

**SSE- Green is accepted! TELEPORTATION!**

****Green- OHMIGAWDOHMIGAWD! Is that TOON LINK! AHHHH *fangirl squeal*

Dylan- Hey Green, *pokes Toon Link* _PROBLEM_?

Link is dead. Sorry 'bout dat.

Ganondork- I'm not big! I'm fluffy...

Toon Link- THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Dylan- *Takes Toon's cake* THE CAKE IS A LIE! *Eats cake*

And thank god Wario is dead for this dare.

LINK IS DEAD! FOR THE LAST TIME! ARGHHH! I'M GOING CRAZY HERE!

Also, evilblade, your OC is accepted.

Until Next Time...

SuperShinyEevee, AWAYYYYYY!


	3. Chapter 3 Toturing Sonic!

**CHAPTA 3!~ Torturing Sonic!**

Varmid- I AM A DWARF AND I DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!

Luigi- *facepalm*

**SSE- HEY EVERYBODY! TIME FOR ToD's CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE AN INTRO! ALSO, ALL CHARACTERS ARE REVIVED EVERY CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cardcaptornicole<strong>_

_**Here's my OC she wants to torture Sonic.**_

_** Name: Julia Robotnik**_

_** Age: 13**_

_** Gender: Female**_

_** Bio: She comes from an alternate dimension to Sonic's in which her father is King Ivo Robotnik and he is good and she is Princess Julia Robotnik. After her mother died Sonic(who is evil) came, took over and turned most of the humans into non-Anthropomorphic animals.**_

_** Powers: Psychokinesis and healing**_

_** Truths and Dares(from Julia):**_

_** Sonic: I dare you to battle me**_

_** Lucario: I dare you to Aura shere all of the villains in the face.**_

_** (From me):**_

_** Dedede: How did you become King of Dreamland?**_

_** Sonic: In your battle with Julia you can't kill her.**_

_** Bye**_

* * *

><p><em>TELEPORTATION!<br>_

Julia- Oh hey everyone- _**SONIC!**_

Sonic- OH GOD! *Tries to run*

Julia- NO! YOU ARE GOING TO BATTLE ME. RIGHT. NOW.

(One battle later)

Dylan- OHMIGOD! YOU KILLED KENNY! I MEAN SONIC. _

Lucario- All right, *Aura spheres all the villains*

Dedede- WELL! Actually. I don't really know.

**SSE- NEXT ONE! YEAH!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SSBBrulez<br>**_

_**Oh, another. I'm happy. Check my profile for my OC**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Jigglypuff: Why are you so pathetic?**_

_**Wolf, Lucario, Meta, Link, Pit: YOU GUYS ROCK SO HARD! HAVE COOKIES!**_

_**Bowser and Mario: I've seen a few BowserXMario fics, how does that make you feel?**_

_**Peach: Jump into my Tabuu Pit.**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Wario: Sit in the electric chair for 1 chapter, you won't die until you get out of it.**_

_**Pikachu: WHY ARE YOU SO KE AI! ("Ke ai" means cute in mandarin.)**_

_**DeDeDe: Challange my OC to a game of Poker. Then tell everyone how many times you lost.**_

_**Everyone except Wolf, Lucario, Meta, Link, Pit, OCs and hosts: RABID FANGIRLS ARE COMING! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

_**Freaking A. My sis wants to watch Trauma Center.**_

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff- YOU MAD BRAH!<p>

Wolf, Lucario ,Meta, Link, Pit- OMG COOKIEZ!

Bowser- *rocking back and forth in the fetal position* Save me...

Peach- NEVAH! *is pushed by Dylan*

Dylan- I really hated her.

Wario- *is strapped into chair*

Pikachu- PIKACH- *Wario screaming in pain*

DeDeDe- DEDEDEMAN NEVER LOSES! HAHAHA! *Is clawed by Fang*

Dylan- WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Fang- I've been here for like an hour...

Kirby- *Omnomnoms the fangirls* They taste like chicken!

**SSE- NOOOO! SAVE THE AUTHOR! WE CAN'T SUBJECT HIM TO THAT HORROR!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROCuevas<strong>_

_**Hell I'll join in on the fun.**_

_** Truth: Sonic is true that you are Shadow's brother?**_

_** Dare: Cinnamon Challenge for all!**_

_** Truth: Obey the fist!**_

_** Dare: Watch this video. "Biggest Pimple in the World" All shall watch it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Sonic- YOU MEAN MY LOATHSOME CLONE! *is shot*

Shadow- What a d**k.

~Cinnamon Challenge commences~

**SSE- I made Zelda die cuz I felt like it. PROBLEM!**

Varmid- I SHALL NEVER OBEY! *digs a hole*

Dylan- Whut.

Meta Knight- *Stabs SSE's computer so no one has to watch the video* *Trollmask*

Cya Guys Next chapter!

* * *

><p>I also want to note, I never expected for this to get so much attention so fast, so I will try to get as many done as possible! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 INSERT WITTY REMARK HERE

**Chapter 4~ INSERT WITTY REMARK HERE**

* * *

><p><strong>SSE:HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK! Also, in advance, sorry if I don't get to your ToDs, I'll try to get as many as I can! :)! FIRST SET!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>TheDumbDude1020<em>**

**_Ha hey me again._**

**_ Smashers get ready for torture _**

**_ Truths:_**

**_ Zelda:Do you even give Link an award for saving you?_**

**_ Peach:Y bowser capture so easy?_**

**_ Sonic:Are U Alive?_**

**_ Snake:Y u hide in box?_**

**_ Dares:_**

**_ Snake:No more Box._**

**_ Sonic(if alive):Run through green hill zone with 200 pound weights on your feet._**

**_ Link & Toon Link:Prank War._**

**_ Samus:Sing any Justin Bieber song. JK I'm not that evil._**

**_ And lastly Marth:Get a griffin haircut._**

**_ Peace._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zelda- Because I hate him- I MEAN CAUSE BOWSER STEALS MY STUFF! _<p>

Peach- RIGGGHHHHT, He captures me... _

Sonic- Unfortunately. -_-

Snake- The REAL question is why DON'T I hide in a box. It makes more sense when you don't think about it. WAIT! Y U TAKE MY BOX! NOOOOOOO!

Sonic- OKAY! *Does said challenge* Done.

Link- Easy. Hey Toon, CREEEEEEPPPEERRRR!

Creeper- WHAT THE FUUUUU- *KABOOM!*

Samus- AND I WAZ LIEK BABY, BABY- *Is shot*

Marth- Whut.

SSE- NEXT!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ninja Mongoose<strong>_

_**INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!**_

_** Donkey Kong: WHAZZUP?**_

_** C. Falcon: What is black and white and red all over?**_

_** Olimar: EAT YOUR PIKMIN ... TO DEATH!**_

_** Pit: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?**_

_** Bowser: Play Hotel Mario.**_

_** Hm, what would you do for a Klondike Bar, Dave?**_

_** Dave: Well, I'd kill my best friend! *shoots friend***_

_** Dude, you just killed Johnny!**_

_** Dave: Oh...**_

_** What else would you do for a Klondike Bar?**_

_** Dave: Well, I'd kill myself! *goes limp***_

_** And then there was one...**_

_** Mongoose out!**_

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong- So...Many...Navis... *Puts gun in mouth*<p>

Craptain Failcon- A BLOODY PENGUIN!

Olimar- Nomnomnom! They taste like broccoli! Bleah!

Pit- This question has been asked already?

Dylan- WHY U BREAK 4th WALL?

Bowser- I...Hate...You...

NEXT!

* * *

><p><em><strong>bowser comunist lv x<strong>_

_**wait is everyone permnitly dead or what? WE NEED A LIST!**_

_** truths: luigi: I DONT KNOW WHY WE ARE YELLING**_

_** s.s.e: how do you feel about the start up level to megaman x?**_

_** samus: idk why but i allways pictured you being pikachu's trainer, are you?**_

_** everyone: you guys know my twin sister my little pwny?**_

_** dares: luigi: YOU CAN NOW ONLY YELL!**_

_** ness: grow a pair and ask that girl puala out!**_

_** lucas: you get a wish, wish for anything.**_

_** ike: you are now a dwarf**_

_** pkmn trainer: all you have to do is ceatch groudon you have 100 nestballs, dive balls and luxury balls**_

_** varimid and ike: sing diggy diggy hole**_

_** someone: get me a cherry pepsi**_

_** s.s.e: MAKE A DEATH LIST**_

* * *

><p>Luigi- I ALREADY ASKED YOU THAT?<p>

SSE- F**KKKKINNGGG GENNNIOUSS!

Samus- Not that I remember?

**SSE- Wait. Is she... coming here...? EVERYONE TO THE BOMB SHELTERS NAOW! FUUUUUUUU-!**

(In the bomb shelter)

Luigi- BUT WE'RE IN A CONFINED SPACE! OH NOES!

Everyone- SHUT UP!

Ness- Ya know, this one time Ganondorf told me about this thing, that had to do with a pair.

Everyone- *Looks at Ganondorf*

Dylan- Bro, I am disappoint.

Lucas- CAKE RAIN!11!1!eleven!

(There is a knock at the door of the shelter)

Dylan- *Slightly opens door* Who is it...?

?- IT'S MEEEEE!

Dylan- F**********K! *Slams door in Pwny's face* What do we do..? Guys, I'm scared...

Varmid- All we can do is pray bro... AND DIIGY DIGGY SOME HOLES! IKE, YOU SHALL HELP ME!

Ike- Okay.

* * *

><p><em>I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.<em>  
><em>I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.<em>  
><em>I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.<em>  
><em>I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole.<em>

* * *

><p>Varmid- I AM DAVE (!) YOGNAUT, AND I HAVE THE BALLS!<p>

Ike- I ALSO HAVE BALLS. UNLIKE MARTH. JUST SAYIN'.

~Cherry Coke is granted~

**SSE- See the start of chapter 3. NEXT SET!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SSBBrulez<em>**

**_HOW THE HELl DID I noT sEE THis chaPTER? (Yup, I made the stuff jumbled.) BTW, have you seen my first set of ToDs?_**

**_ Truths:_**

**_ All: Have ya'll watched Dubspace Emissary? Not Subspace Emissary, Dubspace Emissary!_**

**_ Wolf, Lucario, Meta, Link, Pit: Since Dylan keeps taking and knocking off other people's snacks... I LIKE YOU EVEN MORE! YOU All GET COOKIES THAT ARE POISONOUS TO DYLAN WHEN HE EVEN TOUCHES IT! And why are you 5 so awesome?_**

**_ Pikachu and Toon Link: Why are you two so cute?_**

**_ Wario, Peach: I hate you both. Go to my electric chair for 1 chapter, you won't die until you come out of it._**

**_ Jigglypuff: Why do you fly off the screen when your shield breaks? THAT'S PATHETIC!_**

**_ Dares:_**

**_ Everyone except hosts, OCs, Wolf, Lucario, Meta, Link, Pit: WATCH JU-ON! IT'S SO SCARY IT'S AWESOME! (Make Bowser and Lucas and Luigi run out of the room an hour later I dunno why Bowser.) XD_**

**_ Everyone: Sing the Anti-Peach song until she dies from crying. Yes, you too Mario. (If you all don't know the lyrics just bring her to my torture room and leave! You DON'T want to know what I'll do._**

**_ Mario: Every time you say "Mama-Mia" you get run over by my OC's Landmaster._**

**_ DeDeDe: Challange my OC to a game of Poker. (DeDeDe'll come back crying._**

**_ Wolf and my OC (If Fang gets in): KILL FOX AND FALCO IN THE BLOODIEST WAY EVER!_**

**_ Dat's all, bros. RZ signing_**_** out**._

* * *

><p><em>(Note: I did see the first set, *see last chapter* so I'm going to do the ToDs that are different that the first set)<em>

Dylan- D-D-D-DROP THE BASS! Oh wait. It's not dubstep. f**k. Also, *shoots Peach* I'm contractually obligated to kill her every chapter. Don't ask.

**SSE- That's all for this one I guess. Derp.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROCuevas<strong>_

_**LOL.**_

_** Truth: Varmid OBEY THE FIST NOW!**_

_** Dare: PEANUT BUTTER-JELLY TIME!**_

_** Truth: Shadow you still mope over Maria?**_

_** Dare: Eat the giant mushroom**_** Mario!**

* * *

><p>Varmid- NYAN CAT COOKIEZ! *Throws cookies at ROCuevas*<p>

Dylan- IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

~PB&J Rain~

Shadow- Nope. All I have to say.

Mario- OKAY! *Reaches for Giant Mushy*

Dylan- *Steals the G.M. and eats it* I SHALL KILL YOU ALL! *Shrinks again* F**K!

**SSE- LAST SET!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cardcaptornicole<strong>_

_**HI. Great job Julia you did waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than Silver. To those on the show *scary face* IF YOU EXPOSE HER TO ANYTHING PG13 I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL LIVE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE.**_

_** Dares:**_

_** Sonic: I dare you to swim in Lake Raquaza**_

_** Pikachu:Aww you so cute have a poffin.**_

_** Kirby: give me a hug cos you so cute.**_

_** Truths:**_

_** Sonic: What would you say if I told you that in Julia's dimension you are the one constantly chasing Amy rather than the other way around. Do you want to know what your dimensional counterpart's evil plan to take over mobius is?**_

_** Everyone but villains: Here's my famous chocolate brownies! Have some(don't tell Julia I gave one to Sonic).**_

_** Bye!*pulls out chaos emerald* (this is from Julia's dimension) Chaos Control!**_

* * *

><p>Dylan- Hey Julia, look over here. *Shows her The Matrix* PROBLEM?<p>

Julia- THAT WAS THE COOLEST MOVIE EVER!

Sonic- Derp. *Is teleported to Lake Raquaza*

Dylan- *Steals Pika's Poffin* NOMNOMNOM!

Kirby- *Hugs*

Sonic Hologram- I would kill myself.

Everyone- NOMNOMNOM!

**SSE- Bye guys!**


End file.
